


Day Twelve

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Twelve Prompt: MirSan.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Inuvember 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 7





	Day Twelve

Miroku was the luckiest man alive.

He had to be, after everything that happened, to be able to hold a woman like Sango in his arms every night. Miroku had no doubt that she deserved everything, and he did everything he could to ensure that had what she wanted. Extra food haggled away from the wealthy. Clothes that, while not at the quality of nobles, were definitely above what most villagers could afford. And, of course, as many children as she agreed to bare him.

Once upon a time, he used to face teasing and judgement from Inuyasha for how much he spoiled his wife. But now, Inuyasha seemed to develop a reluctant understanding of the desire to shower one's loved ones in gifts. Miroku knew that he had a free pass to do anything, as far as Inuyasha was concerned.

And he really did do anything he could to make sure Sango was happy. Sometimes help simply helped out with chores when Sango was to tired, or feeling the aches of motherhood. Other times, he gladly stayed at the village to look after the children when Sango wanted a chance to test out her skills against a powerful youkai threatening innocent lives. Usually it was gifts though. Her favorites where when he'd hide flowers she loved in place he knew she'd look in for various other tasks — such as right behind bowls for food, or nestled in with her uniform — it always prompted a smile from her when he did something like that.

If Miroku was being honest, however, his favorite form of showering Sango in affection, was through pleasure. A little touch here or there, and he could make her putty in his hands. But he never hated it when Sango made him scream, doing things that surprised even him with her knowledge, all with an embarrassed blush and a shy smile. He always thought that he that he was meant to please her. Devote himself to her. But he had never been one that put up a fuss when things where going well for him, and he would never complain about Sango getting what she wanted.


End file.
